bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Bayonetta 2
Bayonetta 2 'is an action game developed by Platinum Games exclusively for the Wii U console. Hideki Kamiya, the director of the previous game is staying on as a supervisor, while Yusuke Hashimoto takes the role of director for this game. The original concept was pitched to publisher Sega, but financial difficulties forced them to reject the title. When Platinum Games partnered with Nintendo for their new game, The Wonderful 101, Nintendo decided to finance a resurected Bayonetta 2, and came on as publisher. Trailers Teaser Trailer Observations and Speculation jXci5bxrB4U The trailer parallels many of the elements in the teaser trailer from the first Bayonetta teaser, however they are slightly different. The moon, which had been full in the first trailer, is now stylized crescent. The two feathers that meander through the air are now black, instead of white, and the female figure, assumed to be Bayonetta, is firing and fighting a cloaked figure of currently ambiguous gender, who is wielding a large golden double-bladed glaive/naginata-like weapon. The female figure is widely considered to be Bayonetta by many, returning from the first Bayonetta, however many fans theorize that the woman in the teaser trailer could be an entirely new character due to the new suit design of the leg featuring a new design that goes up the back of her calve, a silver figurine that seems to make up the heel of her boot, and the presence of the new blue pistol, and the fact that her face was not shown in the teaser when Bayonetta's was clearly shown in its equivalent scene. The new blue gun appears similar to the Mauser Red 9 Pistol, though the actual basis for the weapon, if there is one, has not yet been confirmed. It is extremely large for a pistol, being even bigger than the already huge Scarborough Fair (which was based on the derringer), though is still smaller than the Onyx Roses. It features a navy blue and gold color scheme, an inset diamond or white topaz gem, and what appears to be a gold and white (possibly ivory) locket with an unknown design engraved into the white surface. The name of the weapon is currently obscured in the teaser and cannot be reliably read. The cloaked figure in the teaser is generally assumed to be a Lumen Sage, or at least affiliated with them in some way due to using what's likely to be Light Speed, the same ability Father Balder is seen using in the first game against Bayonetta. The figure also wields a golden weapon similar in style to an angelic weapon. Little to nothing about this figure is known, with even his or her gender is a widely debated topic at the moment. Trivia *Bayonetta 2 seems to feature a blue and gold color scheme, replacing the first Bayonetta's red hues. *The first bullet that Bayonetta shoots in the trailer, as it over shadows the moon, it can be seen that the tip of the bullet had been cut into, forming a '+. This is a modern day method used on bullets to make them explode upon impact, and cause more damage than a traditional bullet, as well as leaving little physical evidence as to what brand of bullet it was. This also hints at the possibility this may be a direct sequel to the original Bayonetta, which was in modern times, rather than being a prequel as some believe. Category:Games